Un alguien, un algo pasó
by tellopost
Summary: ElsannaAU.Ocurren ajustes extraños sobre los términos bajo los que fue contratada la señorita Snow,descubrirá que no todo irá tan mal,una pelirroja a la que lleva observando en el conservatorio musical,resultó que no sería tan desconocida como pensaba:un nuevo caos sin precedente cambiará su perspectiva.*Compilación de OneShots,insistencia en reviews y comments ganan


Antes de que comiencen a derramar miel como osito de gomita agradezco los comentarios realizados, dejaré que pase un tiempo y, dependiendo de los reviews y de la insistencia ponga en marcha la secuela para la primer historia, así que por mientras llega la difusión y más comentarios disfruten.

* * *

Todo había comenzado tal vez con la clase de expresión artística que tomé de manera opcional durante mi formación escolar. La admiración por la figura humana además de las diversas representaciones complejas y perfectas que ofrece la naturaleza es y seguirá siendo algo por lo cual me maravillaré hasta que ocurra lo contrario. Cuando cargo mi cuaderno y describo a mero pulso con lápiz o pluma, a la persona o juego a reinterpretar su figura desnuda o en alguna clase de baile, es cuando me digo que tal vez nadie podrá comprender que esto no tiene ninguna connotación sexual, admiro cada parte, bien podría dar un cumplido a su bien trabajada figura a la chica de las siete que cruza para el gimnasio así como la sonrisa que ofrece la cajera del turno nocturno.

Creo que jamás había contemplado por tanto tiempo a alguien dentro del campus, y era como si esa pelirroja con pecas me siguiera, un día casi chocamos. Mi admiración va desde cómo le veo festejar cuando anotan puntos para el equipo de la casa, hasta sus ilimitadas pecas regadas de tal forma que no podría tener una mejor distribución. Todo se limita a lo que veo, a lo que observo e imagino que puede sentir esa chica, claro, hay muchos seres en particular en éste extenso conservatorio musical.

Cada que puedo escapo a conocer nuevas personalidades que termino sin conocer o si quiera saludar, todo queda en mis anotaciones, en mi memoria, como académico administrativo la vida de oficina es lo único que tengo como panorama, doy gracias que por ahora las cosas no están limitadas a estar frente al computador y esperar la hora de la comida o salida, a pesar de la tecnología avanzada, hay papeleos y notas que deben entregarse a los diversos módulos con necesidades distintas, puede que ocupe sellos de autorización, firmas de toda la orquesta, permisos de los padres, entregas y más firmas de recibo, agreguemos algo de aventura como el café matutino que tengo que conseguir cruzando el pequeño parque con lago o las visitas guiadas en las instalaciones, hago de todo, solo puedo aborrecerme los días de inventario y de archivar documentos a fin de año y de nuevo ingreso.

Algo había pasado con las encargadas de "cuidar" a los alumnos en su próxima gira de promoción, y claro por supuesto alguien sin una mejor sugerencia se refirió a mí como la "chica rubia del café y los sellos",

-Ella puede cubrir eso, no es de mucha ayuda aquí en la oficina, solo lleva cosas. – Sugirió el anciano del cual nadie atina con su apellido.

-¿Cómo es posible que acudan a mí? Ni mi formación, ni mi currículum, ni mi contrato incluye estar a cargo de criaturas desconocidas con albedrío propio haciéndome responsable si algo negativo ocurre. – Repliqué algo alterada en la junta, creo que me excedí al mencionar el contrato.

Nadie quería ser suplente de tales cosas y bueno, de alguna manera estaban apáticos con la idea de descuidar su cubículo, acepté a regañadientes, ya que estos chicos no eran menores de edad pero tampoco son adultos, el profesor Hans acompañaría a todo el elenco y yo debía de todas formas tomar notas de todo el itinerario. Sé que serán horas de camino muertas así que empacaré lo suficiente para mantenerme entretenida.

El día llegó, a pesar que debería de entusiasmarme salir para conocer nuevas personalidades y deleitarme con la música, realmente no era de mi agrado compartir la responsabilidad con solo un profesor a cargo, yo no tenía autoridad ni presencia ante ellos, en fin la gira promocional había comenzado.

Tres años han pasado desde el último embrollo amoroso, y el estar de viaje mirando una ventana era lo último que necesitaba para empezar a divagar, al frente el profesor venía contando historias con el micrófono sobre los lugares que habías visitado con sus doce hermanos, escuchar música no era una opción así que intenté concentrarme en tener todo el papeleo en orden, una vez realizado comencé a leer en el asiento más alejado de las risas y anécdotas, por ahora la poca visión y movimiento constante no podría redactar o bosquejar nada.

Después dos largas semanas de haber regresado, me tomó por sorpresa una nueva invitación para realizar lo mismo, la razón fue que gracias al orden y puntualidad con que presenté el papeleo no hubo demora ni complicaciones.

-Por favor srita. Elsa, incluso mis alumnos están agradecidos y deleitados por su presencia- hizo un ademán muy sugerentemente fuera de lugar con la mirada ese profesor Hans – así no querrán correr más lejos de los puntos de reunión en las tardes libres- rieron algunos colegas mientras me encogía de hombros.

\- No sé qué diga mi jefa al respecto.- dije con seguridad que rechazaría el que me ausentara otra semana, Gerda hacía mucho hincapié con "ganarse la paga con esfuerzos reales".

-Autorizado, ellos más que seguridad o instrumentos, necesitan orden, un tipo de manager que no sea Hans.- Rió ella unos pasos atrás de donde estaba parada.

Rodé los ojos y asentí sin remedio. Sería de nuevo un dolor de cabeza y torticolis segura a como iban las predicciones.

Así duré otros seis ciclos más hasta que llegó la promoción de otoño, no era muy buena socializando, sin embargo ahora podía presumir que no era la chica que lleva el café o los papeles de las oficinas, ya que el tiempo y dinero para invertir en tocar un instrumento no los tendría. La pecosa había subido dos veces, al lado del chico africano, también de la chica tribal y el chico oriental que cargaba una extraña mochila de explorador, esos viajes fui espectadora de muchas alegrías y festejos ajenos que por el hecho situacional sientes parte de ti involucrada.

Llegando al abordaje, noté a dos pelirrojas, una de ellas era la que había notado en el partido y generalmente se trenza el cabello, la otra a veces dudo que no sea un tinte ese rojo tan intensa, también iría el chico israelí, eran muy armoniosos para mi vista, aunque en el camino noté que la chica pecosa definitivamente era demás ruidosa.

Esa semana fue algo extraordinario.

Ella se llama Anna, congeniamos demasiado bien y todo por haberme tumbado el desayuno en la mañana que olvidó poner su alarma. Lo que ocurrió a continuación aparte de conseguir la misma revista que leía, porque literalmente tumbó todo sobre mis cosas y mis pantalones; era tan extraño ver que alguien realmente reparara el daño, es decir, realmente fuimos por otra revista y se responsabilizó de la lavandería de mis prendas, por lo que conviví varias horas con esa chica y sus compañeras.

Tal vez podríamos ser muy buenas amigas después de esto. Disfruto su espontánea energía, sus ganas de comer, de reír, de brincar, de abrazar, de contarme todo lo que pasa por su mente, las visitas nocturnas, el exceso de chocolate compartido, el incluirme en su tiempo, yo no le debo nada y sin embargo quisiera darle lo que no me he permitido con nadie, me parece algo confuso tanta euforia, tanta alegría que produce mi ser al estar a su lado, es fantástica, noto que no es mi imaginación, tiene otras tres amigas que la acompañan en ésta temporada de promoción de instrumentos de cuerdas, portan actitudes y facetas diferentes cuando están libres en las mañanas antes de las presentaciones, durante los ensayos, durante los conciertos y después de ello, no dejaré de asombrarme.

Llega el momento en el que surge la inspiración, se demuestra la habilidad y se busca con ahínco la perfección en cada lectura de nota, en cada movimiento. La audiencia espera, comienza la afinación de instrumentos.

Anna, dormía demás mientras la mayoría ensayaba, no esperaba el verla transformada de tal forma, era otra persona sobre el escenario. Hans indica las posiciones, todo comienza a tener un por qué, creo que aquí es cuando comienzo a observarlos, sin embargo, ella, Anna, es de quien no detengo mi vista, es hermoso cómo toca el violín, su trance mientras el sonido orquestal comienza a ensamblarse todo el conjunto pareciera te transportara a otro lugar, esa tensión y concentración no es de éste mundo, lucen un traje de gala, no sé por qué pensaba que la pelirroja enérgica era una niña, a pesar de ser un conjunto largo, la tela afina su figura y hace notar sus curvas, descubre las pecas sobre sus hombros, el flequillo que adorna su frente es cobrizo perfecto, repaso una y otra vez sus gestos.

"Debería de hacer un cuadro" me dije sonriendo. Volvía a repasar todo hasta que, de un momento a otro la presentación había terminado, todos estaban de pie, me levanté de prisa para acompañar los aplausos, aquí venía la parte tediosa del cargo administrativo que desempeñaba, así que me adelanté a la salida.

-¡Vamos Elsie!- insiste tirando de mi brazo que aflojo mientras lo carga fingiendo que pesara una tonelada. Estábamos en la última noche fuera del conservatorio.

–Es tradición en ésta ciudad, el profesor Hans también irá.- añadió intentando que fuera un argumento aceptable.

Suelto un suspiro resignada, al ver cómo se enreda en el final de mi bufanda al derecho y de revés entre risillas, sus ojos tan expresivos y sinceros, niego con la cabeza arqueando mis cejas "No hay remedio esto es un sí o sí" pensé observando un poco más sus pupilas, lucían dilatadas ante la luz tenue del pasillo, un cosquilleo me producía últimamente cada vez que detallaba sus gestos.

-Ariel también quiere que vayas, bueno, no sólo ella- comenzaba a expresar ademanes con ambas manos -¡todas! y todos queremos verte ahí, ya que no eres tan asocial como presumías- me da unos cuantos codazos ligeros mientras bromea.

\- O será que ¿acaso es que te crees superior a nosotros los seres mundanos y de gustos baratos? Anda, por favor- bromeaba de nuevo con sus risita mostrando toda su dentadura y ojos de cachorro insistente.

Meto mis manos a los bolsos del costado y respondo que estaría bien sino me quedo tan tarde ya que el _check out_ ésta vez sería algo temprano.

-¡Sí!- brincaba festejando a mi alrededor - Verás que no te arrepentirás.- aseguró dejando mi bufanda en paz, dirigiéndose en una especie de baile _a go-go_ en su trayecto a la habitación que compartía con sus amigas.

-¡Opps!- da un gritillo mientras chocan sus caderas con el mueble del pasillo- Ay, qué torpe soy- murmura entre dientes volteando a mirarme avergonzada.

Trato de disimular mi risa, esa bolita de energía incontenible era realmente un riesgo. –Tomaré nota de cuantas cosas faltan aquí en los pasillos Anna Arendal – aseguré entre lo que me quedaba de risa. No había mucho que arreglar en mi _outfit_ nocturno, así que solo retoqué un poco el maquillaje.

No era algo habitual para mí salir a bares y menos de karaoke, no creo que tenga talento ni ganas de hacer el ridículo, no ahora que todos pueden grabarme en sus celulares y hacer ediciones con fotografías, pero ya estaban mis pies dirigiéndose al punto de reunión. Éramos lo suficientemente numerosos como para acaparar gran parte del "escenario" los ayudantes colocaron los micrófonos con su respectiva _rockola_ musical, al parecer era cierto esto de que era tradición, tanto que el servicio fue muy acogedor y atento.

-Te lo dije- me dio un ligero empujón – No te arrepentirás- guiñó el ojo mientras sus amigas dejaron escapar unas risillas fuera de lo común. Entrecerré los ojos intentando escuchar lo que susurraban pero Anna no pararía de hablar de todos los accidentes y aventuras sucedidos en ese bar. "Creo que no me cansaría de escucharla" pensé mientras servían las bebidas y los demás comenzaban a tomar asiento. Para nuestra suerte las mesillas eran redondas así que no habría problemas por espacios.

-Espero que no tenga alcohol esto Islas- dije algo alarmada al ver cómo servían algo espumoso dejando caer una bola de nieve sobre el tarro.

\- Al menos que usted lo pida sería, de otra forma no juzgue sin probar- alzó las cejas sugiriendo otra cosa, realmente la faceta de director de orquesta le queda mejor que intentar hacer chistes.

\- Anna, siempre te pasa lo mismo, no quieras que sea tradicional ¡eso!- se quejaba Belle limpiando con una enorme servilleta el rostro de la pecosa.

\- Es que es un helado flotante y chocolate y adoro los helados flotantes y, y chocolate y- explicaba Anna mientras limpiaba sus alrededores sin realmente justificar nada, Ariel y Tiana reían ante la escena. – No se rían pidan otro – demandaba la castaña.

Al parecer tampoco cantaban mal además de tener un buen manejo de instrumentos, desde el melancólico Kristoff hasta las canciones más atrevidas interpretadas por Flynn, no me extrañó que Hans se animara a cantar melodías que solo él conocía.

-No es justo, ¡no es hora de exámenes profesor!- se quejaban varios de sus alumnos risueños que definitivamente no identificaban los tiempos.

Lo que sí fue algo que no esperaba en absoluto fue que acapararan el escenario Anna y su grupo de amigas con una coreografía bien ensayada -¿Habrá algo en lo que no sean buenas? – le pregunté a Hans.

\- Es talento nato y puro ocio lo que está presenciando srita. Snow - reía entre aplausos para animarlas.

¿Quién lo diría? Anna Arendal dedicando una serie de movimientos hacía mi lugar en su interpretación protagonista de _"Baby one more time"_ , creo que mis orejas estaban demás rosadas al igual que mi rostro, o al menos yo sentía ya arder estando algo avergonzada.

La ronda de clásicas de Britney Spears dieron lugar a duetos algo armados animando a los varones, así continuaba todo hasta que comenzaron a _"retarse"_ para dedicar canciones o alcanzar altas notas en ciertos coros; estaba petrificada cuando se me retó, no era justo, solo no iba a ceder, no sin ayuda de Anna y sus ojos de cachorro que me convencieron de pararme estando en mi lugar, eso ya era demasiado.

\- Estoy algo ronca, nunca había tomado un micrófono yo..- argumentaba nerviosa ante el público estudiantil.

\- Nadie va a hacer mal uso de nada aquí,¿verdad chicos?- Hans alzó las manos como cuando indican en las películas que están desarmados. -En el patito modosito puedes ¡ser libre!- agregó Flynn haciendo ademanes poéticos dirigidos a mí. Era tan extraño que me estuvieran insistiendo tanto, y bueno, no se diga mis acompañantes al lado de la pelirroja más enérgica que por si fuera poco había comenzado a silbar muy fuerte, me encogí de hombros y solo miraba al piso, la pista introductoria comenzó a sonar y mis ojos fueron directo a la pantalla que indicaba los tiempos y el compás.

"Rayos.." pensé, mientras mis primeras entonaciones sonaban nerviosas.

Miré alredor al terminar con éxito las primeras dos oraciones de la canción, todo para encontrarme con las miradas atentas de todos. Mi corazón se acelera cuando noto aplausos por lo bajo, para no interrumpirme. Sonrío y continuo al parecer con éxito al coro.

\- ¿Ves? Todos queremos eso, no es difícil, hasta unos _punks_ saben de amor – escuché a la novia del muchacho Flynn regañándolo, volteo con la pecosa manteniendo contacto visual por unos largos segundos, lo suficiente para que sus amigas comenzarán a especular cosas entre risillas bajas.

- _I don't want to be tied_ _  
To anyone's strings  
I'm carefully trying to steer clear of  
Those things  
But when I'm asleep  
I want somebody  
Who will put their arms around me  
And kiss me tenderly  
Though things like this  
Make me sick  
In a case like this  
I'll get away with it…- _murmuro para continuar con lo que recordaba del vídeo de la banda. Había terminado de cantar y la pista de fondo parecía interminable, "¿Acaso cantaba tan mal que nadie quería decirlo?, ¿Qué había pasado mientras fijaba mi vista a la pantalla?", mis manos se aferraron al micrófono dando un paso atrás.

-¡Woah! – escucho a las chicas gritar y aplaudir con fuerza, el resto las sigue, yo solo estoy en medio riendo sin saber realmente qué hacer.

-Espero que esté disponible para cuando comencemos a promocionar con las chicas del coro- apareció Hans en el cuadro con sus raras sugerencias, solo podía reír.

Unas rondas más de helado flotante y voces roncas, risas y bromas, estaba siendo tan perfecto que no podía expresar con tanta soltura como los demás, aparte que mi edad era más avanzada por años. Comprendían que sonara algo anticuada, o mi naturaleza a no entender las referencias de shows o personajes televisivos, al parecer todos se conocían desde pequeños y éste conservatorio además de instruirlos en las expresiones orquestales, habían encontrado un escape de muchas tragedias, personalidades únicas, excepcionales. Anna a partir del incidente con el desayuno se había hecho a la idea de estar muy cerca de mí, algo extraño pero que tampoco le negué.

\- Pero aquello que cantaste es de unos punks ¿verdad?- insistió Flynn. - ¡Es una banda de rock!- corrigió su pareja.

-Es una banda – asentí entre risas al ver que discutían. –Tengo entendido que el género no es rock ni punk- reí mientras ponían caras dudosas.

-¿Cuál era la canción?- Interrumpió el chico.

\- _Somebody_ de Depeche Mode – contesté.

\- Entonces, ¿aún no tienes a un "somebody"?- dijo Kristoff mientras daba el último sorbo de su gran tarro. Fruncí el ceño extrañada, intentando recordarle así la autoridad que representaba.

\- ¡Oye cabeza de reno, eso no se pregunta a los que van iniciando en el patito!- saltó Anna aventándole una servilleta hecha bola, atinándole en la frente del rubio. – Apenas abres tu bocota y…- preparaba su siguiente movimiento -¡ Lo arruinas…reno apestoso!- aventó otra servilleta con impulso atacándolo.

\- ¡Hey! Tranquila zanahoria, sólo estaba preguntando- aclaró tomando la bola de papel en su mano – Yo creo que Hans la trae aquí por otra cosa además de la administración- aseguró hablando por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos al final.

\- Lucen muy bien juntos ¡Sí!- insistió Belle, obteniendo desaprobación de Tiana y Ariel. -¿Qué?, solo estoy siendo realista no creo que…-

Al parecer Anna estaba a punto de hacer algo impulsivo relacionado con lanzarle algo al muchacho, por mi parte dí un largo suspiro y me levanté.

-Es algo tarde para la que efectivamente viene solo a verificar que los trámites estén en orden- Buscaba la cartera de mi abrigo dando por terminada mi participación en esa mesa. – Ustedes también deberían dormir, mañana espero que sus maletas sean las primeras en entrar al autobús señor Bjorgman- puntualicé retirándome.

Una creciente burla comenzó sobre el rubio, Anna claro que apoyó el movimiento, pero de nuevo ahí estaba insistiendo que me quedase por más tiempo.

\- Arendal, yo realmente estoy algo cansada, no suelo seguir despierta después de las nueve- reí pagando mi cuenta.

\- Al parecer el profesor Islas pagó por usted señorita, no se preocupe.- verificó el mesero al intentar saldar mi consumo.

\- Te acompaño, yo también tengo sueño – fingió un bostezo la pelirroja.

\- No está lejos el hotel y ustedes tienen por mucho más energía, cumplí con asistir Arendal…- Alcé una ceja retadora.

\- Dime Anna, sueno como el título de una señorota casada con largos vestidos y limusinas con perritos caros.- sus señas indicaban un tipo de monóculo invisible en su ojo derecho mientras con su mano contraria tomaba de una taza imaginaria con el meñique alzado trotando sobre una nube que recorría en dos pasos de ida y de vuelta.

\- Está bien ¡hahaha! Anna, está bien- No pude hacer más que reírme ante la incongruencia de los actos que representaba con lo que había dicho.

De nuevo me había convencido, y ahí estábamos caminando rumbo al hotel, escuchando todo lo que tenía que decirme tanto de su perrito esponjoso Olaf como de su nueva marca de ropa favorita.

Algo de sonido real a mis oídos y a mi voz imaginaria parecía estarle haciendo bien. Había comentado algo sobre grandes bailes y vals.

\- Nunca me instruí en tal cosa, creo que solo dibujo.- es lo primero que dije habiendo caminado lento varios bloques abajo.

\- No puede ser, srita. Snow, con tan delicada voz imagino que sus pasos de baile son como los de una nube- extendió la mano en medio de la callejuela, creo que era una invitación a la cual tampoco podría rechazar fácilmente.

\- Exacto, una nube, soy una nube flotante sin pies, y – traté de seguir el tema de manera lúdica – y, si tuviera pies serían como la lluvia y rayos que salen de las nubes: ¡catástrofes!- reí un poco bajando el brazo de la pelirroja.

\- No obtienes un arcoiris sin un poco de tormenta de por medio- me guiñó el ojo adelantándose en unas piruetas singulares que volvían al camino, iba y venía a mi alrededor. –Vamos, solo déjate llevar- insistió.

-Elsie, Elsie, Elsie, ¿Elsita?- decía en una voz similar a la de una ardilla.

Ésta vez mi posición era indiscutible, la calle lucía algo mojada, y traía un tacón no muy alto pero no arriesgaría mi dos pies izquierdos a juguetear.

-Vamos, Elsi..- Un largo tirón me quita de la visión que tenía enfocada para girar pasando un letrero y así llegar al hotel. Estaba cayéndose y lo único para amortiguar su caída o ayudar era yo. Sujeté lo más fuerte que pude, de donde pude tomar las prendas de Anna.

-Ten cuidado- advertí habiéndola arrinconado hacia la pared, ahí estaba de nuevo ese cosquilleo extraño al mirar esos gestos tan de cerca.

\- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón!- me tomaba y no de los brazos, como si mi agarre le estuviera quemando, estuvimos muy cerca, tan cerca que podría describir su aliento como.

-¿Alcohol?, ¿Esto es en serio?- Refunfuñé mientras acomodaba su gorro.

\- No precisamente, igual no somos menores de edad, solo fue un poco- se justificó algo apenada.

-Ese profesor podrá ser exitoso pero sus pequeñas mentiritas no creo que sean buenas para su currícula- fruncí el ceño e indiqué que seguiríamos caminando, ella intentó seguirme, escuché un quejido.

\- ¡Auch! No, no es nada, seguro ya voy- seguía recargada en la pared sobando parte de su tobillo. –Ya te sigo no tienes que, de verdad yo- había empezado el palabrerío para disculparse, solo la tomé por la cintura y dejé que su brazo se apoyara en mis hombros para caminar juntas.

-Falta poco, tranquila- Aseguré indicando doblar pasando el letrero.

-Gracias, srita. Snow…- Le costó trabajo dirigirse a mí, creo que estaba muy avergonzada del acontecimiento.

\- Creo que ya habíamos acordado no ser señores con monóculos tomando té- dije buscando levantarle los ánimos, su semblante cambió del apenado al de risueño, " Así luce mejor ", me dije.

Habíamos caminado hasta la entrada cuando Hans nos interceptó, su semblante lucía confundido.

\- ¡Apenas son las diez!- se acercó a las dos intentando que sonara como un secreto. –Anna, no debes de beber lo que no controlas- insistió el profesor

-Es su tobillo creo.- Corregí antes que se acercara más a mi cara con ese raro bigote unido a sus patillas.

\- Oh, permítame.- dicho esto acomodó a la pecosa sobre sus brazos dispuesto a cargarla. –Vamos a la enfermería- me dirigió con la mirada, la cual seguí.

El internista atendió su tobillo con un ligero vendaje, mencionó que no sería nada grave, sin embargo el profesor Islas insistió en llevarle hasta su habitación. Discutimos un poco respecto al manejo del alcohol en las locaciones, sin llegar a alterar el orden, solo él iría por el resto y yo me quedaría con Arendal.

\- No se me cayó la pierna Elsa, puedes ir a tomar tu siesta rejuvenecedora- dijo la pecosa acomodándose una almohada para sentarse, al parecer ya tenía algo nuevo que comentar por celular.

\- Es cierto, ¿nada más que quieras alcanzar antes que me vaya?- insistí, pensando en un vaso con agua o tal vez otra cobija.

\- ¿Podrías recostarte un poco para ayudarme a dormir?- se notó el nerviosismo, pero con determinación.

No hubo inconveniente de mi parte, la acompañé unos momentos, estaba a su costado mirando vídeos de animales bebés, de chocolate y sus tantas presentaciones un tanto preocupantes, excesivas, uno que otro bobo vídeo de gente alrededor del mundo en in fraganti.

-Deja de reírte- yo no paraba de reír - Pudiste haber sido tú allá abajo- reía recordándole lo de su tobillo.

-Está bien, está bien- sabíamos que no pararíamos y comenzamos a carcajear por unos instantes la cercanía era inevitable, cuando nuestras ganas cesaban y el aire comenzaba a faltar de nuevo tuve ese cosquilleo al sentir la nariz de la pelirroja sobre mis mejillas.

-Elsa..- escuché por lo bajo, giré un poco para buscar su mirada, algo estaba pasando que no era precisamente otro vídeo en su celular, nuestros labios estaban encontrándose en un roce donde no encajábamos bien de buenas a primeras, yo insistí en permanecer así, estaba muy nerviosa, ella buscó una nueva posición. Un largo suspiro y mi corazón en la garganta.

\- Espera…- me separé abriendo de golpe los ojos, creo que estaba más nerviosa yo que Anna, su rostro lucía calmado y sereno, algo agitado también.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó apretando sus labios y empuñando ambas manos.

Me levanté sin saber qué decir "Esto no está bien" reflexionaba "Es culpa del alcohol", "Debo decir que no pasó esto" aseguraba a mis adentros.

\- No estoy segura…- confesé levantándome de la cama. – Los demás no tardan en llegar, Anna, buenas noches.- insistí en no dejarle hablar, salí lo más rápido que pude a la habitación.

Todo daba vueltas, no era la primera chica, ni la primer experiencia con tal cosa, pero claramente habían unos cuantos años de diferencia, además de todo este embrollo entre trabajo y vida estudiantil. Mi cerebro estaba partiéndose en dos, por una parte estaba a punto de volver a su habitación para advertirle que no mencionara nada y la otra parte quería sentir más de ese suave choque. Imágenes detalladas se repetían lentamente, apreciando cada gesto y movimiento, estaba siendo una tortura seguir repasando lo mismo. Ya era pasada la madrugada, seguía despierta, debía de relajarme y dormir para estar lista al siguiente día, o mejor dicho en unas cuantas horas.

Al estarme desvistiendo mi propio pensamiento comenzaba a jugar sucio, no era justo, apenas rozaba mis prendas y recordaba aquella suavidad en sus labios, mis manos estaban masajeando mi cuello tenso, me engañaba al decir que solo llegaría hasta los hombros, repasé mis costados y mi frente hasta llegar a mi abdomen, sus labios provocaron algo con lo que no contaba, cuando busqué amistad, qué tal si ella es la confundida.

No dormí bien, no me atreví a realizarme más caricias ni masajes, eso iba mal, ¿qué tal si solo fue por el momento?, no debo dar cabida a este tipo de comportamientos, además es por mucho más joven que yo, estoy segura que solo estaba experimentando, estoy segura que esas tres experimentan cosas de las que uno como externo jamás se enteraría, trataba de convencerme de todo que esto o aquello no debía volver a pasar ni continuar.

Me aseguré de ser la primera en todo para no toparme ni de broma con Arendal, estaba claro que fue el alcohol y el contexto, nada más. Era inevitable volvernos a ver una vez abordado el autobús del conservatorio.

\- Hola, ahmm…- se encogió de hombros ruborizándose un poco.

-¿Cómo siguió tu tobillo?- pregunté sin mucho ánimo, contesté por protocolo.

-Ya no molesta tanto…- suspiró hondo, dirigiéndose a los escalones.

Me contuve de ayudar personalmente y llamé al profesor Hans para que le auxiliara, estando completos y listos arrancó el chofer al conservatorio, serían tal vez las más largas horas de mi vida; ningún ser humano ni particularidad estaba llamando mi atención ni mi asombro más que los gestos de esa pecosa pelirroja que trenzaba su cabello de una manera muy peculiar, esa chica que había apenas besado.

Por más que hubiera socializado seguí ocupando el último asiento, el segundo asiento estaba vacío por supuesto y yo seguiría mirando a la ventana dándole vueltas a lo mismo lo que restara del camino, ¿qué hacía la mayoría en estos momentos?, qué mas sino dormir, se pasaron los chicos de copas así como el profesor, malos hábitos de viajes escolares supongo.

-No te molestaría ¿verdad? – me despertó una voz masculina, era Hans, no puede ser, ¿en serio? No sé si iba a sentarse y yo apenas estaba balbuceando algo entresueños cuando enfoqué la vista para ver que depositaba a Anna en el segundo asiento.

-Necesita estirarse y aquí atrás hay más espacio que allá adelante- alzó los hombros sin remedio, conversamos sobre lo que había indicado el internista del hotel, al menos sí se preocupaba por sus alumnos.

-Estaré bien profesor, disculpe la molestia…- lo interrumpió un poco la pelirroja, su postura demostraba estar apenada realmente por las molestias que causaba su condición. Dicho esto Hans se retiró a dormir, me habían despertado y ahora conciliar el sueño de nuevo con ese aroma a mi lado creo que no iba a ser posible al menos por un par de horas más.

Los murmullos cesaron y solo quedaban mis pesadas respiraciones acompañadas de los sonidos que producía Anna al acomodarse la pierna, estirándola para no tener más calambres al parecer. Creo que llegó el momento en el que solo yo estaba despierta, su aroma invadía mi nariz a pesar que apenas la había notado de reojo.

Sus movimientos habían dejado de presentarse, mi cuerpo demandaba una posición cómoda para dormir. Tenía que voltearme, al mirar lo que sería el pasillo ahí estaba su rostro que al parecer estuvo contemplándome todo el tiempo.

-Perdón…- siseó apretando los labios dejando caer su cabeza en parte de mi espalda y mi hombro, para entonces ambas nos cubríamos con el mismo cobertor, lo había dejado el profesor antes de irse pensando que no respondería.

Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí, volví a voltearme a mirar la ventana; fueron minutos de tranquilidad y silencio hasta que un impulso de la intuición o lo que haya sido me hizo regresar mi rostro con mi acompañante de asiento, que dio un pequeño brinquito por lo repentino de mi decisión.

Acomodé mi postura y tome su rostro entre mis manos para devolverle el beso, apenas noté su reacción, titubeó un momento, fueron segundos en los que su roce se intensificó tal cual hubiese encontrado agua en el desierto, sus manos jalaron los extremos de mis cabellos, estaba conteniéndose al igual que yo, solo descargaba un largo suspiro cálido cada que volvía a sostenerse de mí, no me iba a desprender de ahí.

Poco a poco nuestros labios tomaron un ritmo lento hasta que volvimos a mirarnos, ahí estaba mi pecosa risueña conteniendo una risilla volviendo al pasillo para comprobar supongo que nadie hubiera despertado, sólo por si acaso nos cubrí a ambas cuando volvió a mí; uno y otro beso, creo que eso era un sí o algo positivo, acariciaba su cuello y acunaba su rostro en lo que saciábamos un poco más de la urgencia emergente de probarnos mutuamente.

\- Me gustas- confesó en mi oído como el más peligroso secreto que pudiera revelarle a alguien.

\- Yo, creo que, soy libre como el patito modosito- topé mi frente con la de ella rozando nuestras narices, una ligera risa escapaba de mí, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para formar una frase coherente.

\- Tal vez los efectos del helado congelaron su cerebro desde ayer, srita. Snow- repasaba sus manos acomodando mi cabello después de haberlo jaloneado hacía unos instantes atrás. –¡Oh por dios!- secreteó mientras yo dí un brinquito de la impresión repentina –Es tan, ¡Eres! Tan suave…- repetía sorprendida acariciando mi piel y jugueteando con mi cabello.

\- Y tú, eres preciosa- Confesé por fin, a media voz, muy nerviosa. Sino hubiese rayo de luna creo que su cara ruborizada sería lo único que iluminaría los pasillos.

Los besos entre risas y caricias continuaron hasta que decidimos dormir, le abracé, ella encajaba tan perfecto en mis brazos, en mi pecho, no me molestaba, aún no podía creer que estaba pasando, mi corazón solo podía palpitar con fuerza cada que afirmaba mi abrazo hasta quedar completamente dormida.

El día de mañana era incierto, pero tuvimos esa noche y eso es lo que cuenta al final de todo, me agobia pensar también en lo que viene, bueno, primero debemos llegar al conservatorio.


End file.
